Storage devices or cache devices allow data to be stored in a system to allow for faster and more efficient access to the data in the future. As data is stored in a storage or cache device, if the data is not accessed over a period of time the data will become stale. In some cases, data that will need to be cached in a cache device will be larger than the capacity for the cache device. In these cases, the cache device may begin to cache data as well as remove older data, which will need to be recached, creating a continuous cycle of caching and discarding the same data is called thrashing.